


Shelter from the Storm

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, Prompto needs a hug, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It's winter and the temperature seems to drop everyday. It's no weather to just be relaxing outside, so when Ignis finds Prompto outside in the cold he has some concerns. Thankfully he does what is best and takes him home to help him warm up.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this little one shot months ago, but I saved it to be done during winter time. So now that it is the holidays, here is a little piece for all of you! Happy Holidays and enjoy!

Ignis could tell that Noctis was in some kind of mood. He had been quiet all day and on his phone and barely seemed enthusiastic about anything. Normally being on the phone for hours wasn't the issue, but it was how disappointed he seemed that warranted some concern.

"Noct, is everything alright?" Ignis asked.

"I don't know…" Noctis muttered. He sighed as he sat himself up straight. "It's just… I don't get it. Prompto said that his parents would actually be home this weekend. Yeah I get he always wants to spend time with them when they come home, but he at least checks in now and then. I haven't heard a thing from him all weekend! He hasn't even logged on to King's Knight! His perfect log in streak is broken now!"

Ignis hummed softly. "I see. While he does need his time alone with his parents, you do raise a point that such inactivity is a bit unusual for him."

"You think… something happened?" Noctis asked. "I tried calling him but no one would answer. Not his cell phone or even the home phone."

"Ahh, there may be the possibility he went out with his parents. It is winter break after all, but even then I feel he would inform you. Perhaps when I go out to buy groceries tonight I shall swing by his place and see if anyone is home."

"Can I come with you?" Noctis asked eagerly.

"Noct, I know you care a lot for Promtpo, but you do have your paperwork to fill out still. That has to be done before you have dinner with your father tonight. The council is not going to understand if you put it off to go looking for a friend, and your father would not want to be kept waiting."

With a heavy sigh Noctis flopped back on the couch. "Fine… yeah I get it. But you keep me updated if you find anything, okay?"

"I will do as much as I possibly can."

"Thanks Iggy."

Ignis nodded after that. "Of course."

* * *

Ignis had made his trip to the store to buy what he needed, now all he had to do was check in at Prompto's house. If everything was truly alright he would be able to head home after that and work on his new recipes, but he still had to check in first before anything else.

He drove down the road carefull, watching as snow was beginning to fall again. They already had few inches in the past couple of days and now even more was on the horizon. It was a pretty side but still was awfully cold and Ignis slowed the car at a stop light to turn up the heat.

As he waited for the light to turn green he noticed someone walking down the street a little bit ahead of where he was. It was late and with the snow most people were safe at home, but here was one lone person Ignis noticed amongst this terrible weather.

He almost was ready to start up the car again as the light turned green, but he caught a second glance at the figure. They were bundled in blankets it looked like, no doubt to keep warm. Unfortunately there were many people who were homeless and had to wander the streets in the worst of the weather, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What did catch his attention was the bright blonde hair underneath the layers.

As soon as the light turned green he pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. "Prompto?!"

The figure stopped to turn, looking at him with wide and concerned eyes. "I-Iggy?"

While there was a hint of nervousness, what really worried Ignis was how Prompto's voice was shuddering. Right away Ignis was by his side, his arms around the young blond. "Prompto! What on Eos are you doing out here in his weather? Let along just wrapped in blankets?"

"A-Ah you know!" Prompto started to say. "Just taking a stroll. Nothing big."

"This is something quite big Prompto. Please come to the car with me."

"N-No… I don't want to distract-"

"It's not a distraction. I am not having you die of hypothermia on my watch. Please, into the car."

Prompto lowered his head and nodded, doing as Ignis asked him to do. Once he was sitting in the passenger seat Ignis returned to his and started up the car again. He cranked up the heat a little more before he got back to driving on the road.

"Now Prompto, can you please tell me what you were doing out in the start of a snow storm?"

Prompto lowered his head. "I just went out for a walk, I said that already."

"Prompto… you can tell me what the truth is. You know I would not judge you any differently. I am concerned for you wellbeing, so please… can't you tell me?"

There was a soft hum from Prompto as he turned to glance out the window. "I was… um we're not going to my house are we?"

"No, we are heading to my place. I do have groceries to drop off, so for the time being you will be coming with me. I feel you would prefer that anyways?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Forgive me if I seem intrusive on the matter, but was part of the reason you were outside because of your parents?"

From the way that Prompto tensed up, Ignis knew that he had hit it on the nose. With the way Prompto's parents were almost never around he should have assumed it from the start. Prompto looked uncertain still but eventually he let out a sigh and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"They um…" Prompto sniffled before going to wipe at his face. "They finally got sick of me. Told me to get out cause they didn't want a freeloader… Kicked me out..."

Ignis gripped the steering wheel tightly. They were almost at his place, he could hold off on his internal rage until then. The last thing he needed right now was to give into road rage. So to counter that he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Why would they assume you are that? You are halfway through your Crownsguard training. They should be nothing but proud of you."

"Yeah… you would think. But they think it's all a wash or whatever. They don't really believe in me that I'll pass."

Once again Ignis had to breath out slowly, repeatedly telling himself not to give into road rage from hearing about terrible parents. They were almost home anyways, he could make it without snapping. Thankfully he was not going to drop Prompto off at home. If there was the slim chance that his parents were home… well he didn't want to go down that path. He had to stay calm.

When they arrived at his place he opened the door and let Prompto out. "Come let's hurry inside before you actually catch a cold."

"I won't…" Prompto replied, still shuddering slightly.

"You'll feel much better once we are inside. I will make you some soup of your choice," Ignis replied as he unlocked the door to his house.

"What? Iggy you don't have to do that! Really!"

As Ignis opened the front door and swung it open he looked back to Prompto. "I am not letting you wander out in the city before a snowstorm rolls in. You know Noct is worried about you."

Prompto gulped. "Y-Yeah… sorry about that. Since I was out for so long my phone kind of died on me…"

"Prompto…" Ignis started after the two of them had walked inside the house. "Just how long were you outside?"

Prompto looked at his feet and shifted. Ignis let out a long sigh and moved closer to the boy. He knew that Prompto was starting to clam up over the subject. But Ignis also needed answered, this situation was serious enough to warrant it. All his thoughts were focused on Prompto and how Prompto was feeling. There wouldn't be anything else until he got his answers and could feel more at ease.

"Prompto…"

"Just since yesterday evening!" Prompto blurted. "I forgot to charge it all day since my parents came home since I was just in a really bad mood with how they were acting. Then they kicked me out and I forgot to grab my charger."

There was a small sniffle from Prompto as he gripped the blankets wrapped around him. Without even saying a word Ignis moved forward and held Prompto tightly. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much trauma Prompto was dealing with. His parents already had been terrible enough but now this was the final straw.

"Prompto, this may seem rash of me, but I want you to stay here."

"What?"

"I mean this… stay here with me so I can watch over you. My heart cannot bear hearing how much pain you go through living on your own. If you are here with me I will feel more at ease knowing that you are safe."

"I-Ignis… you don't have to do this…" Prompto replied as he rested his head against Ignis's chest.

"I do though. I care for your well being and right now you are in uttermost need of it."

Prompto started to sob, his tears soaking up Ignis's jacket. "B-But…"

"No buts Prompto. This is what I say and that is final. Your parents are not fit to raise you anymore and I am sorry for that. But you do need somewhere stable to live and I really would not mind if you were here with me."

Prompto's fingered clenched Ignis's jacket even tighter than before. He continued to cry until his eyes ran dry. When he was done he stepped back from Ignis and began to rub at his eyes. Along with his cheeks, both were fairly red from his crying.

"I um… sorry…"

"No need, now come Prompto. Let's get you to the couch and I will cook up some soup. Anything that your heart desires?"

"Oh uh hmm…" Prompto hummed as they walked down the hall to the couch. He flopped down a moment later. "I don't know, uh I guess you wouldn't want to just heat up some cup noodles?"

Ignis scrunched up his nose slightly. "I would prefer not to, I am not Gladio after all. You know I find my enjoyment in a fully prepared meal rather than some noodles in a plastic cup."

"Oh okay… how about some green curry soup?"

"Spicy soup on an empty stomach? Certainly not. Perhaps there is something lighter that you may want?" Ignis asked before walking into his kitchen area.

"Uh maybe just some good legit chicken noodle soup? Better than any cup noodle version? I know you could do it."

Ignis smiled. "Well of course and I shall get right on it. But first…"

Moving over to the hallway closet he opened it up and took out a few blankets. He placed them down next to Prompto. "Please use these and allow me to put your blankets into the washer."

"O-Oh okay."

Exchanging blankets, Prompto made himself comfy again on the couch as Ignis proceeded into the kitchen again. Before he started to pull out what he needed to cook, he first texted Noctis. He let him know that Prompto was safe and sound now at his apartment and there was no need to worry. He also added that once Prompto rested enough he would let him know to text right away.

"Oh yes, Prompto? You can use my phone charger. It should be still plugged into the wall by my recliner."

"Oh yeah I see it! Thanks Iggy!"

Ignis then began to prepare the soup. He added whatever he could that would make it full of flavor. He hummed softly as he cooked, letting the creativity of making a delicious dish get away from him.

Eventually the kitchen was filled with the heavenly aroma of chicken noodle soup. It was the perfect thing to drink up on a cold day as well as be full of flavor for a delectable meal. Ignis poured a bowl and walked over to the kitchen table to set it down.

"Prompto?"

Prompto sat back up on the couch. "Huh? What? I wasn't dozing off or anything! Oh… the soup!"

Ignis smiled. "Yes, please come and join me. I'll grab myself my own bowl."

"Ah! It smells great Iggy!"

Prompto practically jumped off from the couch and skirted to the table to sit down. He breathed in deeply, letting a smile across his face. "You always know how to make everything smell and taste so delicious!"

Prompto picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. He brought it to his mouth, blowing on it gently to cool it down before proceeding to take a sip. His eyes practically lit up in wonder, and Ignis could feel his sense of accomplishment flourishing within him.

Cooking for others had been something that he had come to enjoy. First it started with only wanting to cook for Noctis, but when he started to cook a few things for Gladio and Iris, he saw how he could bring joy to others with his food.

Then Prompto came along and he honestly was the one who seemed to encourage him the most. He was willing to try just about anything that Ignis made and always gave the kindness, most heartfelt comments. Ignis wouldn't lie when he had the thoughts that he looked forward to the days Noctis would bring Prompto over and he would cook for the two of them. Seeing the bright smile on Prompto's face brought a rare warmth to Ignis's chest that he could not understand for the longest time.

That smile could truly light up just about anything, and Ignis wished to see more of it. Thankfully after Prompto took a few more sips he smiled again, looking right at Ignis.

"Wow! This really does hit the spot! It has just this little like sort of zingy taste or something? Is it the soup? Or maybe some spice thing on the chicken? Whatever it is, I totally love it!"

Ignis grinned. "Maybe sometime i will have to share with you my recipe. How does that sound?"

"You mean like… cool it together?"

Ignis had not meant exactly that, but the prospect of Prompto cooking alongside him did seem rather pleasing. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

When he realized the word 'lovely' had slipped his lips, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Plus by this point he was probably smiling too much, so he quickly brought the spoon to his face to take his own sip.

"So I could be like your chef assistant? Second chef? Or is it sous-chef?"

Ignis started to chuckle. "Sous-chef would be the correct terminology, and if you would like to like the art of cooking I would be glad to help."

"Aw man! That sounds great! And it would make for a great series of pictures for an album! It could be called 'Stories from the Kitchen'! Sounds pretty cool, right?" Prompto asked before going back to eating the little chicken pieces in the soup.

"If you wish, just as long as you are careful. I'd hate for anything to get on your camera."

Prompto just laughed. "Ignis, this is me we're talking about. I protect my camera with my life. It's like my baby, it'll be safe at all times."

"Then we shall make plans for it. Maybe I can teach you the ways of hiding Noct's vegetables."

Leaning back in his chair slightly, Prompto started to form a smirk. "How do you know I wouldn't rat out the info to Noct?"

"Unless you want to say goodbye to your favorite custom made curry dish, you will keep it a secret."

The smirk faulted, but it started to form back into his regular joyous smile. "Man! You really know how to drive a good bargain, Iggy! But you made your point, I promise I won't tell any of your magic cooking and veggie hiding secrets."

Now it was Ignis's turn to smirk. "Glad we could come to an agreement."

* * *

After the soup was finished, Prompto was the first to jump to his feet and gather up the dishes. "Let me wash them, okay?"

"But you should get back to resting. It's not a problem for me to wash-"

"No way!" Prompto interjected. "You made this great meal for me! So let me clean up for you!"

"Well if you insist, but then I want you to get some more rest. Does that sound alright?"

"Perfectly alright!"

Prompto then went to clean up everything, aside from storing the extra soup in a container for another day. But he cleaned up the dishes and even the table itself. Once that was all done he finally made his way back to the couch and flopped down. He wrapped himself up in the blankets before Ignis came to sit down next to him.

"So are you feeling better then?"

"Yeah totally. Just a little sleepy, but that might be because of the warm soup, right?"

"More of the chicken than the soup, but I also assume you haven't gotten much sleep as of late?"

"Yeah… that's true. So I can just really rest right here?"

"Yes, please go ahead. I'll just be doing some work in the other room if you need anything."

Ignis was about to get off the couch when Prompto grabbed his arm. "Uh wait. Do you think you could stay? Just so we… I mean I have someone to talk to? My phone is still charging, but I don't feel like going online right now, you know? I know I should talk to Noct, but I'm just so tired…"

Ignis sat back down, moving a little closer to Prompto. "If that's what you want, then I don't mind. If you have anything else on your mind, feel free to let me know."

Prompto hummed before yawning. "I just… I want to say um…"

Ignis waited for Prompto to reply, but he seemed a little fidgety. "Yes Prompto?"

"Ah um, never mind. Just nonsense thoughts." With a sigh he leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes halfway, no doubt his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

"I doubt it would be nonsense, Prompto. You always have something intriguing to say no matter what it is."

"Hmm I guess… I didn't expect my weekend to turnout like this. You know end up here… parents being the cause and all. Your offer and stuff…"

With a yawn Prompto moved slightly closer to Ignis. His eyes were drooping closed and he stopped only when his head bumped on Ignis's shoulder. "O-Oh… sorry… I guess I am just getting more tired and stuff."

Ignis was a little surprised, but he didn't make any attempts to push Prompto off of him. Instead he placed an arm around Promtpo's back. "No worries. It wouldn't be the first time that someone has fallen asleep against me. I have lost track of the times Noct fell asleep against me."

Prompto chuckled softly. "He does like to fall asleep just about anywhere or on anyone…"

"Yes, a rather bad habit of his it would seem."

"Could you imagine if he did that during a meeting?"

"It would be rather amusing in some regards, but that is why I try to keep him on his toes."

"That's good… very nice…" Prompto yawned again as he shifted slightly, trying to keep his head on Ignis's shoulder. He then hummed softly as he pulled the blanket on him a little tighter. "You know Iggy, you're really warm."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I mean like your warmth is a good thing," Prompto replied "Like comfy to sit next to. Like um a personal heater... that probably sounds pretty weird... sorry."

Ignis started to laugh lightly, opposite of what Prompto would have thought his reaction would be. "It's perfectly alright. You were outside for quite some time after all. If this helps you warm up, then that is fine by me."

"Thanks... I'm glad you helped, but you know you didn't really need to do it. I was just a waste of your time..."

Ignis's reaction shifted suddenly. He gasped softly, astonished Prompto would say something so depreciating, especially how the evening had been going. Moving his hand he placed it on top of Prompto's head, running his fingers through his hair. "Prompto, let me tell you something. You are _not_ a waste of time. Anyone who told you that is wrong."

"But I-"

"Going out of my way to help you wasn't any waste of time. I would gladly take time out of my day to help you. Do you understand?" Ignis asked softly as he brushed Prompto's bangs out of his face. "You matter to me, and that's always worth my time."

Prompto started to smile again, closing his eyes fully. "In that case, I'll stay here a bit longer."

Ignis felt his chest warm up again, happy to know that Prompto wasn't going to try and leave any time soon. He leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead. "Have a good sleep Prompto. I'll be here when you wake."


End file.
